


Misfortunate Repercussions

by Fuzztacular



Series: Fortune is a Fickle Dame [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of animal and human murder, Mutant Reader, Suicide Attempt, catatonic state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: Even after all of the planning and preparations they made for your rescue, the turtles weren't expecting what they finally found.





	Misfortunate Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ending to a trilogy and would make more sense if you read Kismet and Sweet Misfortune first!

This whole process had taken entirely too long, Donatello internally fretted, but they were finally on their way to rescuing you, his lovely Lynx mate whom his brother’s adopted as a sister. You had been snatched up from under his nose over four months ago now. Over four long months of waking up cold and alone, of sullen days without your cheerful smiles and playful manner to brighten them, of anger that you were stolen from him in the first place, of regret that he couldn’t keep you safe like he had insisted he was capable, of constant heartbreak over what you were most likely experiencing, and of fear for the state of your physical and mental wellbeing. Worse yet, it seemed like fate was working against him. The only stroke of luck he had was that the tracking device, the one he had placed on the Earth Protection Force’s armored truck your unconscious body was forced into, remained in place and fully operational. Said truck was easily tracked over the course of its weeklong trip ending in southern Nevada on the border between the Mohave Desert and the Great Basin. Area 51, they had taken you to Area 51. The location was pretty cliché if anyone bothered to ask Donnie, which they didn’t.

Once they had your location, planning and preparation began and was by far the easiest part of the process. The small ninja clan had learned from their previous attempt to free you. They would need more manpower and luckily their allies agreed to help. Don and Dr. Rockwell would modify Kraang technology, their portable portals and a cloaking device to be more specific. After much finagling and perplexing tests, the portals were set up in pairs one to be placed at the starting point and one at the desired destination. No matter where they were placed or at what distance, they remained connected. The turtles and Mutanimals would take the Turtle Blimp fitted with the Kraang cloaking tech to the desert. The Mutanimals excluding the doctor and Pidgeon Pete would be dropped off at a safe distance from the base armed with halves of the portal couplets. The other halves would reside with Karai and a portion of her Foot Clan, as well as Shinigami and another portion of the Foot, who would have theirs activated and be ready to charge the walls of the government facility in a pincer attack. They with the rest of the mutants would act as an outward distraction as the turtles attempted to locate you, meanwhile the simian and his avian lookout would attempt to shut down power to as much of the compound as possible.

Everything else was an uphill struggle and if it wasn’t one thing threatening the city and hindering efforts to bring you home it was something far worse. Not only had the Purple Dragons come into possession of a large amount of mutagen, but mob bosses from across the city were joining their organizations together to start a major turf war with the unstable color gang. As the number of gang related mutations increased, so too did public awareness and police and vigilante response to said threat. Although a difficult decision, Leonardo couldn’t rationalize dropping everything to go to your aid immediately with such a large debacle happening so close to home. His view on the matter was polarizing and the turtles’ once peaceful home life erupted into turbulence with constant bickering, blame placing, and guilt trips. Each turtle was frustrated at their predicament and yearned for the balm your presence would have provided to ease the blanketing tension. 

Donnie was of course bereft without his lover, best friend, and lab assistant, Mikey was downtrodden without his newest sister and kitchen companion, while Raphael and Leo were both torn between duty to the city and you. Times were difficult between the turtles and their human family also. Despite their many brutal arguments of opposition, April and Casey had been convinced to sit this rescue mission out. No matter how badly the humans wanted to be there for you in your time of need, they still had their own lives and obligations they needed to remain in the city for. They were grown adults now with a multitude of responsibilities and April’s father was still such a nervous wreck when it came to her leaving for kunoichi duties that his health tended to decline whenever he knew she was on more dangerous missions. Kirby’s health was just as important as yours and no one wanted April to put him at risk. They knew you would understand, after all, you’d probably be in dire need of his counseling after what you’d have gone through yet again.

After all the delays and setbacks were dealt with at long last, preparations were complete, the plans were set into motion, and everyone was in place. The one thing Donatello couldn’t prepare himself for was the condition in which he’d find you.

\----------------

I ignored the heavy clomping footsteps of the guard passing by my enclosure. He made a snide comment and rude gesture at me which I also payed no attention to. I disregarded the dishes of water and dry cat food that were callously served to me as if I were a mere thoughtless beast. But for all intents and purposes that was pretty much what I had become back under the control of the Earth Protection Force. Catatonic was the word I had heard thrown around when describing my current state; some of the agents found the play on words humorous, and in another place and time I might have also. It had been awhile since I had found humor in anything, or joy, or any positive emotions in general. 

Just like the last time I was held captive, I quickly lost track of time, just an endless flow of cruelty and distress, my only reprieve being unconsciousness either due to sleep or being knocked out for one reason or another. My attempts at mentally reliving happier times were painful, frail, and becoming dim. There was only a matter of time before they too would fade away and I would forget the time I had lived in freedom, but that might have been for the better. My mind would be less burdened that way and maybe my heart would have been less sensitive and raw. I was once again forced to fight and kill at my captor’s will, the only effective means they found of drawing my attention to anything was an actual cattle prod. I had no reason left to fight their control over me, no inner strength to resist. It was easy to slip into a mindless stupor and attack on command, especially if the alternative was being literally stuck to the floor. 

After Donatello and his brothers had fled the compound I was being held in after their attempt to free me, I went bat-shit insane. I had escaped before and I refused to give up the hard-earned life with my family. I had finally been happy after only ever knowing pain and fear and they were taking everything away from me. I knew my odds for fleeing would decrease the farther away they took me and if they got me back to their home base I was pretty much doomed; they would have learned from the last prison break. Nothing and no one would stand in my way; I would fight my way out tooth and claw. That treacherous hound, the one that had been on my trail throughout my flight through the city; it had wandered too close to my cell and became my first victim that night. My teeth and claws easily tore through its flesh, the flesh of its handler who tried to save it, and the few guards dumb enough to try saving him. Unfortunately, the rest of the base wasn’t as slow witted. I was once again tranquilized and woke in a transport vehicle. My grief and despair were more than I could handle. I found that my claws easily dug into my own flesh also. It was just too bad that my wardens were on alert and quick to restrain me, not allowing me the time to finish the deed. 

A new procedure was enacted when moving me between enclosures. I was to be sedated whenever there was a chance I could escape the hold of my jailers. Once I awoke, chained to a medical exam chair in the very familiar facility that my fellow mutants and I had broken out of before, I was met by the manager of the Military and Intelligence Mutant Project, MAIM for short. He was so kind as to inform me that because I had attempted to thwart their plans by taking my own life, I would be fitted with an electromagnetic collar as well as matching wrist and ankle cuffs. I would be magnetized to the floor of my prison and would only be released to train (meaning deathmatches) and to eat or use the facilities under heavy watch. He also warned (meaning threatened) that should I fail to comply with their terms and wishes, they were fully aware of who was responsible for the attempt to break me out and were willing to capture and do what they pleased with said individuals. 

I saw no further need to defy them. I wanted to give the EPF no reason to pursue the love of my life and family. As I slowly accepted my fate as a trained killer on a leash held by the government agency, the hope that I would ever see my loved ones again waned. I became listless and unable to show emotions let alone feel them. I lost my will to live and if I ever dared to hope, it was for death to bring me the mercy I hadn’t found in life.

\----------------

“Aaaand we’re in.” Donatello’s hushed voice carried no farther than the circle of protection his brothers offered. After clasping the brilliant turtle’s shoulder in praise for his quick lock picking, Leonardo cautiously and quietly led the small group into the main building of the military compound. The night of the big heist was still young; but so far everything was going according to plan. The cloaking on the blimp had held and made the long journey relatively easy, the portals worked like a dream and backup had arrived on schedule and were currently doing marvelously at running distraction, while the turtles were making swift work in their effort to find their missing family member.

It didn’t take long for them to come across a security checkpoint where Donnie was once more able to hack into the system to find any information that was stored on your location and condition. “Score!” he whispered in excitement as he navigated to exactly what he was looking for as his brothers kept lookout. His overjoyed expression soon turned to horror as he read about your suicide attempt, the counter measures they put in place, and your ultimate surrender. Michelangelo was closest to him and noticed the grief-stricken look as his brainy brother unconsciously moved his hand to muffle the sob that was threatening to escape his constricting throat. 

Mikey stepped closer but before he could ask what was up, he noticed movement at the corner of the screen. Nudging the taller brother gently with his elbow, he worriedly pointed to the surveillance footage and near silently asked, “That’s not live right?” Donatello was filled with dread to see your prostrated form getting repeatedly cattle prodded just as your screams of torment drifted to them. All of the turtles instantly whipped to the sound of your anguish and immediately took off in that direction in unison. It didn’t take them long to find you shakenly gulping in breaths, lying on the floor of an empty room with clear walls. Without thinking they rushed in to check on you only to have the doors snap closed behind them not a second later, a harsh grating laugh following their combined realization that they walked right into an ambush.

“Good to see you’re all just as dumb as we assumed you were.” The EPF agent that had been torturing you was standing several yards away steeped in shadows at another security station, talking through a microphone transmitting into the room. “Don’t give me that look; we’ve been expecting you this entire time. All we had to do was set a trap and wait. As soon as your little mutant friends showed their faces at our gates we knew you were behind it. We lost a lot of good men last time you interfered with our project and we aren’t willing to just let that slide. You want her so badly,” with that he pressed a few buttons at the console. He sneered as he leveled his gaze back at the mutants in the cage, “let’s see if you can handle her.” 

They heard a soft shuffling from behind them followed by a low furious growling. You weren’t just lying there anymore; you were on the prowl with a look promising death in your eyes. “What the hell?” Raphael was not a fan of any part of the predicament they’d found themselves in and didn’t like where he feared this standoff was leading. 

“Ummm, Kitty you okay over there?” Your predatory posture had Mikey’s bravery as hastily fleeing as he wished he could. 

You reacted with a chilling snarl and thrashing tail before stalking closer; the brothers back pedaled at an equal rate. Leo responded, though the answer was already abundantly clear, “I don’t think she’s listening Mikey.”

“Dudes! We can’t fight her; she’s like our sister!” You were closing in on them as they backed into the wall of your enclosure. When no one replied he squeaked out in panic, “Kitty it’s us! Wake up!”

As Leo and Raph, who had edged protectively between you and the more compassionate brothers, took their weapons in hand and crouched into a ready stance, Donnie knew it was now or never. This was his chance to prove not only to his brothers but also you that you weren’t beyond help or control. He confidently and as non-confrontational as possible stepped towards you, palm up hand outstretched in a show of peace. “Come on Kitty, everything’s alright,” he softly crooned to you. You quieted to a low warning rumble as you straightened your posture a bit and crept forward much less threateningly. The others in the room tensed as you came within arm’s reach of their lovesick brother. Your eyes only unlocked from his to dance down to his hand before hesitantly taking it in yours, your claws digging into his skin and slightly drawing blood, to bring it closer to your face for a tentative sniff. Your ears slowly rose back up and you relaxed, retracting your claws from him with a soft gasp. Donatello noticed your eyes were still unfocused and you had a confused furrow to your brow, but you brought his wrist to your lips and began gently cleaning the wounds you’d inflicted on him.

Your attention was abruptly yanked away when the guard moodily spoke up again. “Goddamn cats having a mind of their own. And that’s why I’m a dog person.” He was just about to hit more buttons on the control panel when your enclosure’s door opened with a hiss of the pneumatics and wails of the newly triggered alarm system. “What the hell?!” The EPF agent was beginning to panic.

“Donnie, what’s going on?” Leonardo was considering the appropriate next move for your group now that the alarms were sounding.

“My best guess is the Doctor couldn’t manage a full power outage and figured targeting security protocols was top priority. Don’t know if he realized the alarm would go off with their deactivation.” Donatello turned his wrist still in your grasp to take your arm in turn. “Either way, now would be a great time to vacate the premises!” With the leader’s concise agreement and the last stage of the plan in motion, the five of you swiftly exited. 

Your abrupt stop was not a part of the plan however and pulled you out of your brilliant turtle’s grip. He turned coming to a halt with a confused, “Kitty? Kitty!” He repeated it with a greater distressed volume once he realized you were charging in the opposite direction. “Guys we have a problem!” In a fraction of a second you were on the ground with the man who had tortured you, claws and teeth once again buried in human flesh. Before the brothers could react, they were drawn to the sounds of many booted feet sprinting closer.

“What do we do Leo?” Raphael’s voice came out stressed. They hadn’t counted on you doing anything other than running for the door with them. Time was almost up as several agents were moments from bursting into the room with who knew how many weapons. The path to freedom was open behind them. It was obvious to everyone that Raph was subtly asking whether they were leaving you behind or risking their lives and freedom as well as that of their compatriots outside to pull you away from your kill.

If Michelangelo hadn’t stepped in between them insisting, “We can’t just leave her here! Look what they did to her,” Donatello had half a mind to take after Kitty and attack the hothead himself.

“This is our best shot at getting her out. If we leave now, they’ll only tighten security. There would be no next time.” Leo had spoken and so it would be. The door at the opposite end of the room slammed open at that moment. Before the ninja could return you to your more calm state of mind or the squad of almost ten agents could assess the situation, you were on your captors, shredding, tearing, and snarling in unbridled fury. The Earth Protection Force never got the chance to turn their guns on you; you had been trained for this very scenario. You subconsciously knew to get in the middle of the group either rendering firearms useless or forcing them to friendly fire on one another. The brothers could only look on in disbelief and horror at the carnage as what felt like an eternity passed in less than a couple minutes. 

Soon the only sound in the room was your labored breathing. As your mind began to clear, the heavy scent of large amounts of fresh blood sank into your consciousness. You lifted your head, shaking it a bit to clear out the cobwebs and blinked repeatedly adjusting your vision to take in your surroundings. Slowly you pieced everything together. You were still in the EPF facility just outside your cell. Alarms were sounding in time with flashing red lights. You were covered in the blood and viscera of your enemies who were strewn about the floor around you. Your family was staring at you in trepidation, frozen in place between you and the exit. Oh. Your ears flattened and shoulders hunched a bit as guilt set in for what they had just been forced to witness. Stiff and hesitantly, you rose from your crouch unable to meet their eyes with yours that were rapidly filling with pained, apologetic tears. You’d only made it a couple steps beyond your area of mass destruction when your messy form was enclosed in Donnie’s arms and hurried out the door to freedom. 

The decision had been made that getting you back to the sewers was top priority for the turtles. After a quick thanks to everyone involved, they hurried you through the portal leading to the Foot’s base with the blessings and morbidly curious glances of the Mutanimals who stayed behind to collect the desert halves of the portals and were slowly returning in the camouflaged blimp. The trek from the other ninja clan’s base back to theirs was tensely silent. No one had said a word to you since the incident and any questions amongst themselves were met with short clipped replies. Your group was greeted at the entrance to the lair by April and Casey whose worry only grew at the sight of you still covered in gore. As they bombarded Leo with their unnerved questions and demands to know what had happened, Donatello led you to the bathroom to help clean you up and check you for any injuries or damage from your time in captivity.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked you for what felt like the hundredth time. You couldn’t find it in yourself to be upset by his insistence though. You didn’t think you’d ever have this again. But you did. He was once more by your side, applying gentle yet firm strokes with a towel to help your thick fur dry. Usually playful banter would be thrown back and forth about a certain feline who looked like a drowned rat or a smelly turtle who should have been more thorough in cleaning himself. Now, the atmosphere was thick with unspoken doubt and fear.

You leaned into his touch despite the pang from numerous cuts and bruises littering your body. “I’m just tired and sore.” Even to your own ears you didn’t sound okay though. He sighed but before he could specify that wasn’t what he meant you continued. “I feel bad you guys had to see me like that. I had been doing so well before…” You trailed off knowing he would fill in the blank with ‘before I was abducted’ or a similar variant. Feeling despair taking over, you started shrinking into yourself and muttered, “The guys must be wary of me now and they have every excuse to hate me for putting everyone in danger like that.”

Before your pity party could continue further Donnie stopped you in your verbal tracks. “Hey now, none of that,” he said, lovingly yet firm. “You had every opportunity to attack us while you were out of it and you didn’t. Sure you slipped and took out a few of the bad guys, but we all know you wouldn’t have if they hadn’t pushed you to that in the first place. You didn’t feel like you had a choice; that was how they programmed you. No one’s holding it against you. Hell, Raph is probably more trusting of you now that he has proof you won’t go after us when you’re like that.”

You shrugged, “Poor Mikey wouldn’t even look at me anymore.” The kind innocent brother was likely traumatized by the atrocities he had witnessed you commit, the others were a bit hardened and had seen firsthand the results of a past slaughter, those coyotes. 

“Mikey’s a bit freaked out, yeah, but he’ll come back around.” Noticing your unconvinced ear tilt he persisted, “We’ll talk to him if needs it and he can always join you for therapy sessions with April’s dad.”

You felt marginally better with that out of the way. Silence threatened to descend between you. After months of being left alone with your own toxic thoughts, you weren’t ready to allow that yet. “They’ll definitely be after you guys too now. You know that right?”

By that point he had absorbed as much of the water from your pelt as he could. Wrapping you in the towel, he turned you to face him, arms outstretched, his hands on your shoulders to keep your focus on him. “We never considered them our allies in the first place. They were always just as likely to shoot at us as they were the Kraang or anything else they viewed as a threat.” Seeing your gaze still full of anxiety, he pushed on. “We’ll just have to be careful, like normal.” He pulled you into the warmest embrace you could remember. “Everything will go back to the way it was, you’ll see.”

You returned the hug with gusto, overwhelmed by emotion, “It’s good to be home, Donnie. Thank you.”


End file.
